fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Twinkle★Crystal
Twinkle★Crystal is a Sexy type song in Aikatsu: Tropical Dreams!. It is the image song of Crystal Gemini. English Short Version Twinkle, Crystal hear my heart Twinkle Crystal hear my dream Twinkle Crystal, hear our song as we try our best. Underneath this starry night seeing your wish makes me happy Because you do your best! Put your best foot forward Take a risk and go for it. Come on take a Twinkle Wish as you try your best! KanjiCategory:Sexy Songs Short Version 、クリスタルは私の心が聞こえるトゥインクル クリスタルは私の夢を聞くきらめき 私たちは全力を尽くすようにトゥインクルクリスタルは、私たちの歌を聞く。 この星空の下に あなたの願いを見ることは私を幸せにする あなたがあなたのベストではないので！ 前方にあなたの最高の足を入れて リスクを取り、それのために行く。 トゥインクルウィッシュを取るさあ あなたはあなたの最高試みるように！ Romanji Short Version Kurisutaru wa watashi no kokoro ga kikoeru koto ga deki to~uinkuru kurisutaru no kagayaki watashinoyume o kiku watashitachiha, subete o okonau tame ni kurisutaru o to~uinkuru, watashitachi no uta ni mimiwokatamukeru. Kono hoshizora no shita de anata no negai o miru koto ga dekiru koto wa watashi o shiawaseni suru tame ni anata wa anata no saikō no jōtaide wanainode! Zenpō ni anata no saikō no ashi o irete risuku o tori, sore no tame ni iku. To~uinkuruu~isshu o toru zehi anata wa anata no besuto tameshi teta yō! English Long Version Twinkle Crystal, hear my heart Twinkle Crystal hear my dream Twinkle Crystal see us dance as we do our best Underneath the starry sky, hear a peaceful lullaby May everyone's special dream come true someday!Category:Live Songs Twinkle crystal hear my words Twinkle crystal hear my thoughts as we go along Come on now and dance with me Dry those tears in your eyes Your smile means the world to me So go on, do your best! Seeing your wish come true makes me smile Put effort in to your hope Miracles come true every night So, seeing your dream come true makes me happy because you try your best! As you practice with me Just look above and you'll see Smiles written by the moonlit sky reminding you to do your best Put your best foot forwards As you march towards all your hopes Your miracle will come soon because you try your best Take a risk and ask for your miracle (ask for your miracle) as you try your best! Kanji Long Version トゥインクルクリスタルは、私の心が聞こえる クリスタルは私の夢を聞くきらめき きらきらクリスタルは私達が私達の最善そうであるように私たちが踊りを参照してください。 星空の下、平和的な子守唄を聞く みんなの特別な夢がいつか来るかもしれない！ トゥインクルクリスタルは私の言葉を聞く トゥインクル結晶が私の考えを聞く 私たちは一緒に行くように 今来て、私と一緒に踊る それらの涙をあなたの目の乾燥 あなたの笑顔は私に世界を意味します だから、上に行く、あなたのベストを尽くす！ あなたの願いが叶う見ることは私に笑顔になり あなたの希望にに力を入れ 奇跡は毎晩叶う だから、あなたの夢が叶う見ることは、あなたの最もよい試みるので、私を幸せにする！ あなたは私と一緒に練習したよう ただ上記のを見て、あなたが表示されます スマイルズは、月明かりの空によって書か あなたを思い出させ、あなたのベストを行うには あなたの最高の足を前方に置く あなたはすべてのあなたの希望に向かって行進したよう あなたはあなたの最高試みるのであなたの奇跡はすぐに来る リスクを取り、あなたの奇跡を求める（あなたの奇跡を求める） あなたはあなたの最高試みるように！ Romanji Long Version Touinkuru kurisutaru wa, watashi no kokoro ga kikoeru kurisutaru wa watashi no yume o kiku kirameki kirakira kurisutaru wa watashitachi ga watashitachi no saizen-sōdearu yō ni watashitachi ga odori o sanshō shite kudasai. Hoshizora no shimo, heiwa-tekina komori-uta o kiku min'na no tokubetsuna yume ga itsuka kuru kamo shirenai! To~uinkurukurisutaru wa watashi no kotoba o kiku to~uinkuru kesshō ga watashi no kangae o kiku watashitachiha issho ni iku yō ni ima kite, watashitoisshoni odoru sorera no namida o anata no me no kansō anatanoegao wa watashi ni sekai o imi shimasu dakara,-jō ni iku, anata no besutowotsukusu! Anata no negai ga kanau miru koto wa watashi ni egao ni nari anata no kibō ni ni chikara o ire kiseki wa maiban kanaudakara, anata no yumegakanau miru koto wa, anata no mottomo yoi kokoromirunode, watashi o shiawaseni suru! Anata wa watashitoisshoni renshū shita yō tada jōki no o mite, anata ga hyōji sa remasu sumairuzu wa, tsukiakari no sora ni yotte kaka anata o omoidasa se, anata no besuto o okonau ni wa anata no saikō no ashi o zenpō ni oku anata wa subete no anata no kibō ni mukatte kōshin shita yō anata wa anata no saikō kokoromirunode anata no kiseki wa sugu ni kuru risuku o tori, anata no kiseki o motomeru (anata no kiseki o motomeru) anata wa anata no saikō kokoromiru yō ni! Category:SingMeloetta Category:Insert Songs Category:SingMeloetta's Songs Category:Sexy Songs Category:Music